


The Restaurant at the End of the Universe

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: DC Extended Universe, Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), Aliens served as Meatballs, Aliens served as Patty for Burger, Aliens served as Pizza Topping, Aliens served as Ribs, Aliens served as Steaks, Fast Food Chain Restaurant, Gen, Inn of No Return (Universe Food's Slaughterhouse for Aliens), Inn of No Return Trope, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe is Fast Food Chain Restaurant and Restaurant, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe is Fastfood and Meat Restaurant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: The customers had no idea just how unique the meat was, though They had no idea that every night they sat down at the fancy tables of the restaurant, that they were actually consuming some sweet, savoury alien clone meat.All the chefs just loved how the kitchen smelled when they began cooking the cloned alien meat.The chef placed some butter into the pan, letting it heat up before he put in the clones alien meat.The chef cooked the meat slowly, making sure the pieced could suck up all the flavour.Their cloned meat all mixed in together created one of the most unique tastes the restaurant had to off.There were two slices of blue meat and one slice of green meat, all of which smelled stunning.Even though the meat had been green and blue, they still ate the food and licked their lips and wanted more! Just like everyone else in the world, the leaders of the world couldn't get enough of eating cloned alien meat.
Kudos: 1





	1. Credits and Characters

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

**Characters (Original for this Fanfic)**

US President Blair Clinton (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old **Newest US President**

US President Blair Clinton Boyfriend Ivan (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old

Actress Rachel (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 29 Years**

Actor Adam (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 29 Years**

Actress Marissa (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 29 Years**

Actor Ryan (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 29 Years**

Actress Sandy (Human) / Age: 19 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 1 Years**

Actress Summer (Human) / Age: 19 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 1 Years**

Actress Jenny (Human) / Age: 19 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 1 Years**

Actor Seth (Human) / Age: 19 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 1 Years**

Actor Bryan (Human) / Age: 19 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 1 Years**

Actor William (Human) / Age: 19 Year Old **Hollywood for nearly 1 Years**

**Characters (Mass Effect Series)**

Liara TSoni (Asari) / Age: 20 Year Old

**Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)**

Serena Celia Humphrey (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old

Blair Cornelia Bass (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old

Nelly Yuki (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old

Ivy Dickens (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old

Charlotte Rhodes (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old

**Characters (DC Extended Universe / Movies and TVShows)**

Kara Zor El aka Supergirl (Kryptonian)

Imra Ardeen aka Saturn Girl (Titanian)

Preya Ardeen (Titanian)

**Characters (Marvel Cinematic Universe / Movies and TVShows)**

Nebula (Luphomoid)

Gamora (Zehoberei)

Minn Erva (Kree)


	2. Prologue

Date: June 1 2010

5 Star rank Restaurant Chain 'The Restaurant at the End of the Universe' was packed. It usually was on a Friday night, with the door opening and closing for hungry customers to go in and for full customers to go out. The sign on the front of the restaurant shone brightly, and the line of girls outside the place all smiled at each other, their murmurs low as they crowded outside the building. It was a rather big group of hungry girls: Serena Celia Humphrey, Blair Waldorf, Nelly Yuki, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, and Charlotte Rhodes. Each and every one of them were hungry, their stomach craving some kind of food.

"Let's go inside," said Ivy, nodding to the entrance. "I can't wait to eat. I reserved a table for us. Let's go."

The girls all followed her, their heels clicking against the ground as they shoved their way inside. One of the waiters led them to a long table, and each of the girls sat down, their smiles still bright as they picked up the menus in front of them.

"Ooh, the roast turkey looks good," said Serena.

"Mm, I think I might get the soup. I'm in the mood for something warm," Jennifer said with a murmur.

"Hm, I think I want something that's fried," said Blair.

"Im in mood of Delicious tasting Meat" Nelly said with licking her lips.

The girls kept on talking before they made their orders, and the waiter happily walked back to the kitchen with the filled-up paper in his hands.

"Guys, one big order coming up!" said the waiter, handing over the small sheet of paper. "Table thirty-seven. Let's go."

The inside of the kitchen was busy. There was hustling and bustling and all kinds of loud noises. There was also a rather pungent smell and delicious smell, the kind that could only come from a type of strong-smelling meat. It wasn't beef or lamb or pork. Hell, it wasn't any animal that had ever walked the planet. No, it was alien meat. Cloned of alien meat. And the hungry girls sitting at the tables had no idea they were about to consume it.

There was a deep fryer at the back of the kitchen. It was hot with oil, with the burning liquid bubbling, with a rather large alien hovering above it. The alien, Kara Zor El, had been placed on a giant, silver spoon. It was being operated by two people, with both of them handling the alien as they slowly sunk her right into the deep fryer. Her skin started to cook and burn immediately. They fit her entire body right into the deep fryer and swirled her around, making sure every inch of skin was cooked to perfection.

On the other side of the kitchen was a stove with a soup pot sitting on it. The pot was gigantic and stood at one hundred feet tall. It was filled with water with the stove on, a bright flame burning as it heated up the water. A cook was holding onto Saturn Girl tightly, while another cook was holding onto a clone of Saturn Girl's sister – Preya Ardeen. Each cook threw the aliens into the boiling hot water, letting their flesh sear and burn away as the heated, flame-like water scorched and cooked them.

In the corner Nebula was being roasted into the oven, her body about to be cooked and served as a turkey. Nearby Gamora was being roasted like a pig: her hands were tied behind her back as her body span above the flame slowly, her green for, being cooked bit by bit. Then there was Minn Erva: she was being held above some heated water, with the liquid bubbling up underneath her. The cook didn't care about that, though, and he threw her right into the scorching water, her skin and body cooking in seconds. The cook pushed at her body with a wooden spoon until she fell apart into the liquid, turning into a thick mess and becoming soup for the guests outside.

The cooks all grinned and laughed as they cooked the alien clones. They made sure to season the aliens, but they all knew all of the taste would be coming from their tender flesh. And the aliens would all be cooked to perfection: with each and every one of them swirling around with hot water and burning flames until they were ready to be served onto plates…

Serena hummed loudly when she took a bite into her roasted meat. She had ordered a burger and was chewing down on the blue flesh, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"This tastes so good!" she cried out. "Oh my God, this tastes so good."

"Mhm!" moaned Jennifer who was slurping down her soup. "Such a unique taste. Mm."

"You guys have to taste this fried meat," moaned Blair. "Actually, never mind, I want it all to myself." Blair was shovelling the food right into her mouth, swallowing it quickly and licking at her lips at the taste.

All the women at the table appeared to be in heaven. They were eating fast, their forks clinking against their plates and their hums loud as they swallowed the food. They would occasionally steal a bit from another girl's plate, but they mostly just focused on their own meals. They ate quickly, with Lillian gulping down her own fried meat and Ivy swallowing every bit of soup she could. Charlotte and Nelly appeared to be in love with the roasted meat on their burger: their chowed it down, Nelly and Charlotte hands a sticky mess from the sauce, but both Girls couldn't bring themself to care.

None of them did. The meat just tasted too damn good to resist. They ignored the busy restaurant, and even ignored each other, and just focused on chowing down every bit of delicious meat they could get their teeth on.

They left the restaurant full and satisfied and with smiles on their faces. They all agreed they had never tasted anything so good – and that they'd be back soon.


	3. Chapter 1

The Restaurant at the End of the Universe had always been busy. There was always so much excitement surrounding the place, with visitors sometimes lingering around outside for almost an hour just waiting to get a seat. There was no denying the popularity of the restaurant: every morning and every night the place was totally packed – especially at night. When the sunset and the city's citizens were ready to get some food into their stomachs, they came straight to the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. There was nowhere else they'd rather be. The atmosphere was wonderful, with the light chatter from the guests and the soft, airy music making everyone feel totally comfortable, and the food was, of course, hard to describe. It was so beyond delicious that each and every one of the attendees left feeling like they had just consumed the sweetest, most savory food on the planet.

And so the girls came back. They just couldn't resist the food, not after eating it before. The last time they were at the restaurant they had felt like they were on top of the world. They barely waited a few days to come back again.

Blair, Serena, Ivy, Nelly, Jennifer, and Charlotte were all dressed up with their minds set on the perfect tasting meat that could only be found at the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. There was nowhere else to go for something so good, so the group of friends made sure to put on some of their best outfits as they headed into the famous, busy restaurant. The beautiful girls were served almost immediately, with one of the waiters taking them to a big table at the side of the restaurant.

"You guys have no idea how much I've been craving the food here," Charlotte said with a huff as she sat down in her chair. "I'm pretty sure I dreamt about this place last night."

"Tell me about it," said Blair. As soon as she sat down she grabbed the menu in front of her, her eyes scanning the brightly colored card quickly. "Oh God, I need the ribs. I need them to be in my stomach like right now."

"I want those freakin' steaks, girl," Jennifer said, chiming up. She rubbed her hands together eagerly, almost jumping up and down in her seat. She didn't even need to take a proper look at the menu: she already knew what she wanted to consume.

Nelly licked her lips, looking like she already knew what she was getting. She was getting the steaks as well, and her eyes lit up with desire as she thought about the taste of them on her tongue. Ivy was beyond excited for the blue steaks, while Serena rubbed her stomach for the green ribs.

Little did the girls know what they were about to eat. They had no idea the food they had ordered contained the cloned meat of aliens. When the food was placed down on plates in front of them they all moaned in unison. They were completely in love with the food they were about to eat – they just knew it would be perfect.

And so Blair stuck her knife and fork into her blue ribs, cutting at the meat roughly and shoveling a big piece right into her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she chewed and swallowed. Then Serena bit into her own green ribs, with her not even bothering with utensils: she used her hands as she bit into the meat. Ivy dug into her blue steaks, her mouth-watering as the taste of them hit her tongue, and Nelly went to town on her own steaks. She was cutting into them so fast and hard it was almost a blur. Jennifer looked like she was about to pass out from excitement at the sight of the blue and green steaks sitting before her. They smelled delicious and were still hot, with steam coming from them. Next to her was Charlotte, who was licking her lips as she stared down at her plates full of food. She didn't know which one to eat first, the pie or the blue ribs, and she thought about it for a second before she just could no longer resist the golden pastry of the pie.

"God, this tastes so delicious," moaned Serena.

"It's so good. So, so good!" Charlotte said, joining in.

"So yummy," whispered Blair.

"Best. Food. Ever," muttered Nelly.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Each and every one of the girls just dug into their food. They ate like they hadn't consumed food in years, with each of them moaning and licking at their lips to make sure they sucked down every last bit. They didn't even care that the meat they were eating was blue and green. The food tasted too damn good to even bother with that. All that mattered was that they were finally able to gobble down the savory meat they had been craving for so long…

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the chefs were all working together to make sure the Restaurant at the End of the Universe put out nothing but delicious food. They seasoned their meat and watched it closely as they cooked it, being certain not to make a single mistake. Cloned alien meat needed special care.

Three chefs were all huddled together, looking at the three bodies that were on their tables. Their long forms took up a lot of space, and that was because their limbs hadn't been cut off. No, they were going to be cooked and served just like that, with their bodies being placed in front of their guests so they could get lost in the unique taste of an alien clone.

The chefs had cut open the bodies of the alien clones. Kara Zor El, Nebula, and Gamora were lying down on the table with their stomachs split. The chefs had easy access to the alien clones and could do anything they wanted to the three figures. Each of the chefs first stuffed gloves of garlic right into the aliens. They collected the spicy ingredients in their fists and shoved it right into the opening of the aliens. Then they did the same with some onions before they sprinkled salt and pepper inside of their alien wounds. They poured melted butter into the aliens before topping it all off with pieces of sweet, fresh celery. After adding more seasoning on the top of the bodies, the alien clones were ready to be cooked. The chefs took turns helping each other pick up the aliens, with each of them placing the figures into a giant oven. It was so big that all of the aliens were able to fit into it perfectly.

One chef shut the oven door with a smile and then made sure to turn the heat up. The aliens were going to be roasted and cooked and would taste like absolute perfection. The chefs just couldn't wait to get the aliens out so they could take in the fragrant smell of garlic and seasonings all mixed in together. It was going to be beyond amazing.

There was a secret room in the restaurant. It was reserved for the best of the best, with people like celebrities and billionaires having access to it. It wasn't easy to get into it, but once you did, you didn't want to leave. It was decorated beautifully and could only be accessed by walking through an underground area, and the room was even soundproof, making it rather private. If you had access to the VIP room, that meant you were elite and exclusive – just like Ivan and Blair. Ivan was First Men to US President while Blair Clinton was the President of the United States, so it was obvious just how special they were.

The room was quiet as they waited for their food, with the couple sharing knowing stares as they licked their lips. They both knew they were about to experience something special, something not many people on the planet got the chance to have.

"I can't wait to try this meat," Blair said with a whisper. There was a sly smirk on her face as she leaned back against her chair. It was clear she was feeling a little smug that only she and her husband were in the room. Everyone else in the restaurant wasn't privy to the food she was about to consume. "I've heard it's to die for. I heard that once you get a taste of it, you can't get enough of it. That you have to come back and have it again and again and again."

"Only the best for you and me, my love," Ivan replied. He was looking rather smug as well, with a crooked smile on his face as he picked up his wine glass and clinked it with his wife's. "To us. To our wealth. And to us trying this most spectacular meat."

Blair clinked her glass right back. "Oh, I'll toast to that."

After a short moment, the door to the VIP room suddenly opened and standing there were two rows of waiters. In between, they were three tables, each with a body on them, each with the body of an alien clone lying on them. The waiters wheeled the tables forward, with pairs of them picking up the bodies (one at the feet, one at the head) and placing it on the huge, banquet table Blair and Ivan were sitting at. Soon the table was full of three long bodies, each smelling delicious and savory. The couple almost drooled at what they were looking at.

"I can't wait to dig into this," Blair said with a happy squeal. She was gripping her fork and knife tight as she stared down at the bodies of Gamora, Kara Zor El, and Nebula. She pressed her utensils into Gamora's body first, slicing at the green flesh and smiling at the smell of the meat. When she finally had a piece of meat on her fork she lifted it up to her mouth and swallowed as much as she could. She didn't even care that the meat was hot – it just tasted so, so good. She pressed a hand to her mouth, moaning as she leaned back in her chair. "This. Tastes. Amazing."

All Ivan could do was nod. He then shoved his fork into the bodies of Gamora, Kara Zor El, and Nebula, making sure he had a little bit of everyone before he forces the meat into his mouth. All the colors mixed in together as he swallowed the food, his eyes shutting as he moaned.

"Jesus Christ," he said lowly. "Jesus Christ, that tastes so good. God, that tastes amazing. I can't believe it!"

The waiters left the couple alone, and soon they were greedily cutting every piece of meat off the aliens, taking as much as they could. They each took bites from all three of the aliens, consuming the brightly colored flesh in excitement. They moved quickly as they had never tasted anything so spectacular in their lives, and really, that was the truth.

"Nothing tastes as good as this meat," said Blair. "Nothing. God, this is the best meat I've ever tasted. This is the best food I've ever tasted. This place is amazing. The flavors… God, I can't get enough of it. We're coming back here tomorrow."

Her husband didn't reply, and he instead bit down on the green meat on his fork, his lips wrapping around the flesh as he sucked it down and chewed on it slowly. It looked as if he was trying to savor every last bit of the food.

That was exactly what happened when you visited The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. You fell in love with the meat, whether it was colored green or blue, whether you were eating it straight out of the stomach of an alien body or on a plate – it was just that damn good.


	4. Chapter 2

Blake was a private investigator. There were times when he could just sense that something was wrong. That something strange was happening. It was in his blood to just feel the strangeness around him, which was exactly why he was at the new restaurant. There had been rumors about the place, that something weird was going on, but nothing had ever been confirmed. Blake, was, however, determined to make things clear.

He stepped into the place, taking in the murmuring crowd and watching as they all gobbled down their food. As he stared at their plates he noticed the meat they were eating looked funny – color-wise, at least. Everyone was chowing down green and blue meat without care, but Blake was struggling to see what was so appealing about it.

He kept quiet, though. He slowly walked through the building, trying to see if he could stumble upon anything that could clear up what was so weird about the place. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the dining area. The customers were either eating or happily chattering away, looking eager to eat their food. It looked like a regular, old restaurant.

But Blake was determined to find out the truth, which was why he snuck in through the back of the restaurant. He had a feeling that something strange was going on in the kitchen. After creeping out to the alleyway, Blake made sure the coast was clear before sneaking in through the back door. There was a smile on his face, expecting to see something strange – but the kitchen looked like any other one. It had stoves and supplies and a giant fridge. When he opened up the pantry all he saw were some spices and foil.

With a sigh Blake shut the pantry, still feeling like he was missing something. But what he was missing he didn't know. He opened up drawers and cupboards, hoping that something would jump out at him, but all that he could see were paper towels and knives. There was nothing in the kitchen that looked suspicious at all to him.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" someone said from behind.

Blake jumped and turned around with a gulp. His eyes narrowed when he saw what looked like a man in a security uniform. The man had a black cap on and was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt. In his hand was a walkie talkie. Blake quickly winced at the sight before him. He was busted.

"I was just… I was just having a look around," Blake said sheepishly. "You know, just taking a look. This place is super popular. I just wanted to see what made it so famous."

"Well, you aren't allowed back here," the guard said with a frown. "You can't just go snooping around."

"I… I wasn't snooping…"

"Yes, you were. And I'm not going to let you stay back here breaking all of our rules. You're going to have to leave."

Blake couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah? And what if I don't?"

The security guard suddenly stepped forward, his hands on his hips and a rather serious look on his face. He eyed Blake up and down with a hiss. "Well, I'm just going to have to call the police then. Is that what you want?"

Blake's heart began to beat fast. He knew he shouldn't have been out the back. He knew he had no right to be sleuthing around. Just because he was a private investigator didn't mean he was allowed to do just anything.

"Fine, I'll leave," Blake said with a grumble. "I'll go. Bye."

Before the guard could do anything else, Blake quickly began to move. He pushed past the guard and made his way out the back door, but not before giving the guard one last glare. He had a feeling that if he was able to stay just a little while longer then he would have found something. He wasn't sure what exactly, but he just had a feeling deep inside of him that something was suspicious about the restaurant…

A month had passed and Serena, Blair, Nelly, Jennifer, Ivy, and Charlotte were visiting a brand new restaurant. They even brought their new friend along Georgina. They wanted to show her just how good the food in New York City was.

This restaurant was very unique. Unlike other restaurants, this one had five floors. It was crazy to think about how much food the restaurant had to be able to serve five floors of people. But the girls weren't thinking about that. No, the happy, giggling girls were just excited about being able to eat. Their stomachs grumbled as they entered the restaurant, excited to get their mouths on some delicious meals. Outside and inside the restaurant was booming with people. Funky music was playing around them, making the girls want to dance. As they lined up they shook their hips on the spot, getting ready to go in and eat and have a great night.

"I can't wait to eat," Serena said with a smile. "I'm so hungry. And I heard that the food here is amazing!"

"Me too, me too," said Blair, patting her stomach. "I've heard so many good things about this place. Like, a whole heap of things. I heard that pizza is especially amazing. God, I can't wait to try some."

"Mm, same here," Nelly said, joining in with the girls.

Ivy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I heard the same thing about the pizza. It's supposed to be amazing. And I'm starving. I just wanna eat anything I can get my hands on."

"Ugh, something smells so, so good," Charlotte said as she clasped her hands in front of her, holding them tightly. "I'm craving pizza. If it's as good as you guys are saying, then I totally wanna eat that."

"Mm, I could go for some pizza too," said Georgina. "Thanks for inviting me out tonight, guys. This place looks amazing!"

"Hey, no worries," Serena winked. "The more the merrier I always say. And everyone deserves to eat this amazing food. It's apparently the best of all restaurants in the city and Worldwide, and we all know that New York has some great places to eat at. So, this place should be pretty dang good!"

"Are you ladies ready to be seated?" a waiter suddenly said. He had his dark hair swept back and his tie looked perfectly straight. In his hands were a whole stack of menus.

"Yes!" the girls all cheered at once. They were more than ready.

They followed the waiter to a bunch of empty tables and sat down excitedly. They couldn't wait to eat. All of their stomachs were grumbling as the waiter placed the menus in front of them.

"I don't think we even need to look at the menus," said Serena. "Why don't we just get the pizza? We can order two and we can just share them. I'm sure that'll be enough for us."

The ladies all agreed with Serena's plan and nodded at her. Blair, Serena, Charlotte, and Ivy also ordered some meat pies and meat stew, feeling eager to taste them. As the girls waited for their meals they chatted with each other happily, pulling on each other's hands, all kinds of excited to be eating the new, amazing food.

While the girls talked and giggled and leaned into each other's ears to whisper above the music, the rest of the restaurant remained busy. It wasn't just the customers that were creating that ruckus. No, it was the chefs in the kitchen.

The chefs were busy cutting and seasoning the meat, getting ready to serve their boatloads of customers who were sitting outside, just waiting for their meals. One of the chefs grabbed a piece of paper one of the waiters had given him and smiled brightly. One of the tables had ordered two pizzas.

"Guys, two pizzas! Large! Let's get started!" the chief called out to his team. "They also ordered two meat pies!"

Two chefs nodded and each of them began kneading some dough. They pounded it hard and fast until it resembled a circle, and then they poured on some tomato sauce. They then sprinkled some cheese along with the sauce, letting the two stick together.

That was when they got started on the meat. The toppings were the most important part, and the two chefs knew just what toppings to put on the pizza: cloned alien meat. One of the chefs began to cut up the meat of Kara Zor El, taking her legs and cutting it into thin slices that were small enough to fit on the pizza. He then grabbed some Titanian Preya Ardeen meat. He held her arm in front of him and began to hack it, slicing his knife right through the meat. Like with Kara, he made sure to cut the meat into circles before pouring it onto the pizza. Then he worked on Titanian Imra Ardeen. The chef was excited to cut through the alien clone's legs and began to slice at quickly. Soon he was able to pile the meat onto the pizza dough, turning the white dough all colorful with all of the different looking meat.

The other chef got started on the next pizza. He was just as excited as the other chef and quickly began to pull some meat out of the fridge. Sitting before him was Luphomoid Nebula, and with his knife in hand, he began to hack at the meat. He cut the alien clone with ease, knowing just how to make toppings for the pizza. Then he began to work on the next bit of meat for the pizza: Zehoberei Gamora. Her meat was a little bit thicker to cut through, but with his powerful arm and knife, he was able to cut and cut. Kree Minn Erva meat came next. The chef let the leg of the clone hit the counter with a thud before he picked up a new long, sharp knife. Holding the meat with one hand, he used his other to hold the knife and cut through Kree Minn Erva. Her meat was a little softer and it didn't take long for the chef to create little pieces of the cloned alien. He then scattered it all over the dough with a happy chuckle. Asari Liara TSoni was the last alien clone that the chef was going to work on. With his big, sharp knife in hand, he began to hack at her leg, cutting it into circles so it would fit perfectly onto the dough.

The two chefs turned to look at each other, staring down at the raw meat and dough. They couldn't help but let out loud laughs: they had created something pretty amazing. With a little salt and pepper scattered on top, the chefs then finished the pizzas off with some cheese. They put a whole heap on, scattering it all over the dough and meat before putting them into the woodfire pizza.

Once that was done, they rolled out some more dough. This was for the pies. Once they created thick slices of pastry, they began working on the meat. One of the chefs cut up the cloned bodies of Imra Ardeen, Nebula, Gamora, Kara Zor El and placed them into a frying pan. The chef mixed in some pepper and salt and water (to create a bit of a sauce) before mixing around all the different colored meats. Eventually, they all turned into a nice, cooked brown color. The chef gathered the pan in two hands before walking over to the pastries. With a spoon in hand, he gathered the meat and made sure each piece of dough had an even amount. Then he closed up the pastries, creating a neat, little pie package before popping them in the oven.

The other chef used the left-over meat for the stew. With it, all cut up he put the pieces into the pot along with some water. With some salt and pepper poured into the stew, the chef stirred everything around, and soon the kitchen was filling up with the savory smell of cloned alien meat.

Meanwhile, in another section of the restaurant, ten famous people were sitting at a table. It was in a more private section, with the lights down low and the rest of the crowd away from them. They were all starving, just like Serena and her friends, and couldn't help but let out moans when they sat down at their table. They could smell all the other meat being cooked and just couldn't wait to get their hands on it.

"I cannot wait to get some deep-fried meat into my mouth," said Rachel. She rubbed her hands together and licked her tongue over her top lip. "I've been wanting to eat it all day!"

"Ugh, me too," said Adam. "I've been craving it."

"Mm, yeah, you guys have no idea how much I wanted some deep-fried meat," whispered Marissa.

"I bet it isn't as much as me," Ryan said.

They were all actors and actresses and were joined by some other fellow Hollywood starlets. With them were Sandy, Summer, and Jenny; and Seth, Bryan, and William. Each of them had been working hard on set all day and just wanted to eat.

Soon their food was served, and each and every one of them let out loud moans. As the fried meat of two Saturn Girls and two Liara TSonis were placed in front of them on big plates, they all reached forward and grabbed at the meat. Some of them didn't even bother with using forks or knives, they just dug in and grabbed the amazing smelling food. They chowed down with sounds of approval, letting their eyes roll into the back of their heads. They licked their lips and fingers greedily, trying to get every little bit of the meat that they could. They didn't want to waste a tiny piece.

While the celebrities chowed down on the fried food, the girls were soon in awe of the food in front of them. Their eyes widened as they saw the pizzas and stew and meat pies that were sitting before them. It smelled so good. They couldn't help but shut their eyes and let out a deep, long moan.

"It looks amazing," moaned Serena. "It smells amazing."

"I can't wait anymore. I have to eat!" yelled out Nelly.

The rest of the girls agreed and dug into the food. They gobbled down the pizzas and slurped on the stew and chewed into the meats. All they could focus on was the food, and they even ignored each other, their mouths too busy with the pile of food in front of them to care about speaking.

All they wanted to do was eat the delicious meat. Nothing was going to stop them as they bit down and swallowed with greedy gulps.


	5. Chapter 3

Brian Mills was one of the luckiest men in the world. He knew that. He was also one of the richest. Brian Mills had known exactly how to get ahead of the game – he knew how to get ahead of everyone. His restaurant wasn't just successful. It wasn't just popular. No, the Restaurant at the End of the Universe had made history. Not only was Brian raking in millions and millions of dollars, but his restaurant had spread. He didn't have just the one location anymore, and Brian had broken records when he had made his one-millionth store. All of the world just loved The Restaurant Across the Universe. There wasn't anything like it. Ever. The money was just coming and coming. Brian's profits were crazy, so crazy that sometimes even he couldn't believe how much he had made. But it was true. All Brian had to do was look at his bank account to see that the restaurant was making quattuordecillions.

It was Blair Cornelia Bass' birthday. It was going to be a big night, and Blair wanted nothing but the best for her guest list. So where else would she go besides the Restaurant at the End of the Universe? Blair made sure to invite all her closest friends, and brought along Serena Celia Woodsen, Nelly Yuki, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, Georgina Sparks, Lena Luthor, Mona Vanderwaal, Spencer Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Alex Danvers, and Elena Gilbert. It was a big list, but Blair wanted all of her close pals with her to celebrate her birthday with some great food. Blair and all the girls were beyond excited.

The girls were all dressed up beautifully, and of course, Blair made sure to look the best. Along with her expensive, classic looking dress, she went out and got her hair and makeup done. Her heels clicked against the floor as she led the gang of pretty girls to the restaurant. Even though there was a ridiculously long line outside, Blair and the girls were able to skip that and go straight in.

"I'm so excited to celebrate my birthday," Blair said with a bright smile. She looked over her shoulder at the girls and let out a little squeal. "Not only is it my birthday, but I get to eat some of the best food ever."

"The best food ever?" repeated Serena. "Try the best food in the world. This is literally the best restaurant in the universe."

"You're right. I'll never, ever get sick of this place."

A waiter led Blair into the restaurant, and the girls dodged all the customers on their way in, forming a neat, long line with Blair all the way in front. She stomped her heels along the tiles of the place as the waiter led them to a long table that would fit all fourteen of the girls. It was one of the biggest tables in the restaurant.

As usual, the restaurant looked classy and wonderfully styled. The tables were dressed in white cloths and had long, skinny candles sitting in the middle. As the girls all took their seats, with Blair getting a seat right in the middle, the waiter came back over and placed the shiny cutlery down. He even laid the white napkins onto the laps of the girls before handing them the much-loved menus.

"I'm totally gonna need this napkin," Aria said with a giggle. "Whenever I eat here I get covered in food and sauce."

"Me too," smiled Elena. "I haven't been here since last week. I know it was only last week, but I'm just dying to get my hands on some meat!"

"Well, how does pizza sound?" asked Blair. Her eyes were on the menu as her friends talked. "I've been thinking about the pizza here all week. How about we get a nice, big one and share?"

The girls are all nodded and hummed in approval, but Georgina wanted a little something more.

"Can we get some chicken wings? You know, as a side dish? I heard the chicken wings here are to die for," she said with a low groan.

"Wait, you've never had the chicken wings? Okay, that's it. We're getting them. Waiter," said Blair, clicking her fingers in the air. When the waiter was standing in front of her with his notepad in hand, Blair sent him a smile. "We'd like a ten-foot pizza please."

"Perfect," nodded the man. "And what toppings would you like?"

"Hm. We'll get sausage, pepperoni, steak, and bacon, please," said Blair. "And as a side dish, we'll have some of your wonderful chicken wings."

"Amazing choice, ladies," nodded the waiter. "I'll be back soon with your food."

The girls all beamed at the waiter while their stomachs grumbled. They were all so excited to dig into the fantastic pizza and chow down on the chicken wings. Blair rubbed at her stomach, not even really caring all that much that tonight was her birthday. All she was focused on was the food. Food food food. She knew the girls sitting around her were the same. When she suggested that they go out for the night, she asked them where they wanted to go. Each and every one of them said the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. That was Blair's choice as well! All she wanted to do was get lost in the meat and food of the place. She had never in her life tasted anything so delicious. It was like the restaurant had the best chefs in the world working in the kitchen. She didn't care who was making the food, though. As long as she got it in her mouth.

The kitchen at the Restaurant at the End of the Universe was busy as usual. They were busy every single night. There was never a quiet day for them. You wouldn't think that a restaurant would be busy on a Monday night, but the Restaurant at the End of the Universe was. Each and every night and day the place was packed with people just dying to eat some of their fantastic, unique meat. The customers had no idea just how unique the meat was, though… They had no idea that every night they sat down at the fancy tables of the restaurant, that they were actually consuming some sweet, savory alien clone meat. None of the customers had the slightest clue, and the chefs planned on keeping it that way.

They didn't plan on changing their fantastic, unique meat either. No, the chefs saw the order for the ten-inch pizza and shared smiles with one another as they got started on the meal. One chef saw that one of the toppings selected for the pizza was sausage, and he used the cloned meats from Gamora and Kara Zor El to make that happen. He cut up the meat into small, bite-sized pieces before shoving it all in together to the top of the sausage machine. He turned the handle roughly while he used his other hand to put the sausage casing in place. And then he turned and turned some more, creating the first Gamora and Kara Zor El sausage. He made another one, and then one more, creating one of the most delicious items on the restaurant's menu. Once he created three long, thick sausages, he got to work on frying them. He placed the three casings of raw meat into the pan with a little oil. Then he added some salt and pepper for little seasonings, before cooking the sausages with some garlic and onions. After sprinkling in a tiny bit of paprika, the sausages were done being cooked.

The chef placed them onto a chopping board and began to cut at them slowly. He sliced them neatly, doing his best to make sure they were all even before taking a step back to admire his work. He couldn't help but sniff the air: the sausages just tasted so good. Gamora and Kara Zor El's cloned meat just smelled so good. It was hard to resist, and if he was being honest, he was a little jealous that the customers got the chance to eat such fantastic food. He still had fun cooking it, though…

While that chef worked on the sausages, another chef was getting started on pepperoni for the pizza. He rubbed his hands together, excited to begin working on some cloned alien meat. For the pepperoni, he used the meat of Human-Naltorian Hybrid Nia Nia. The meat was just perfect for pepperoni. He cut the meat up quickly and with skill.

The chef carried on swirling his spoon around in the frying pan. He tosses the meat here and there, swishing it around and spreading the amazing, fragrant smell. Once the meat was cooked he moved over to the sausage maker. He put the casing in place and shoved the heap of delicious meat into the other side, and then he began to turn the handle. Bit by bit the meat began to disappear, creating a bright, pink sausage. The chef's eyes lit up with glee as he watched the meat create a perfect sausage.

and then he tossed it into the frypan along with some herbs and spices. He added the usual: salt and pepper, but he also included some chives and spring onions to give it that extra punch of flavor. After cooking and mixing everything for a few minutes, the kitchen quickly began to fill up with the most wonderful smell. All the chefs just loved how the kitchen smelled when they began cooking the cloned alien meat. The smell would carry on into the dining area too, letting all the customers smell the food creations.

The pepperoni cooked rather quickly, and soon another topping for the pizza had been made. The chefs were almost halfway there with the pizza.

Another chef was excitedly working on the steaks. He enjoyed working on the steaks so much – it was one of his favorite meals to create for the customers. He went to the freezer and smiled when he saw the array of meats sitting in there. While there was a lot to look at, he went straight for the back section: that was where Nebula and Saturn girl was. Their cloned alien meat was perfect for steaks. They always came out so succulent and juicy and the customers just loved eating them – even though they didn't know it.

Once the chef grabbed two steaks from each of the aliens, he walked back to his section in the kitchen. He planted the meat down on a cutting board and quickly got to work on layering up the meat with spices and flavor. He used the basics first: salt and pepper, but then he added the garlic salt and onion powder. He then rubbed some barbeque seasoning onto the meat before moving over to the fry pans. The chef placed some butter into the pan, letting it heat up before he put in the clones alien meat. Soon Saturn Girl and Kara Zor El began to sizzle in the frying pan. The chef cooked the meat slowly, making sure the pieced could suck up all the flavor. After adding in a little garlic and herb salt, the chef was done with adding to the flavor. The clone alien meat was already so delicious that you didn't really need to add to it. It already had so many flavors…

Once one side of the meat was done, the chef flipped the pieces over, letting the raw side cook through. The amazing smell of Saturn Girl and Nebula's cooked meat whirled around in the kitchen and mixed in with all the other amazing smells. The skilled chef carried on cooking the steaks to perfection, turning them from raw meat to a wonderfully brown looking meal. The chef poked each other steaks with a fork and realized then that they were all done. It was time to take them out of the pan.

While the other chefs focused on their own food, another chef got to work on making the ham for the pizza. The chef knew that ham was one of the most classic elements of a pizza, so he was very much aware that he couldn't mess it up – it was hard to mess up, anyway. The cloned alien meat just tasted so good. The chef was sure that even if he burnt the food that it would still taste fantastic. So he went to the freezer and got the alien meat for the ham. One of the best parts about the ham was that it combined the cloned meat of two aliens - Starhavenite Lyra Strayd and Liara TSoni. Their cloned meat all mixed in together created one of the most unique tastes the restaurant had to offer. And the best part was that the customers had no idea just where the meat came from.

The chef went back to his work station and excitedly got to cutting up the meat. He cute them up into small, neat slices, perfect scattering all over a pizza base. Once they were cut up he placed them into a nearby fry pan and got to work on cooking them, letting the kitchen filled up with the wonderful smell. It was so delicious that even the chef began to lick his lips in excitement. Part of him wanted to taste the ham himself! All he added was just a little bit of salt and pepper – that was all that was needed for creating the fantastic tasting ham that featured the meat of Starhavenite Lyra Strayd and Liara TSoni.

With the ham done, the same chef also got started on making the bacon for the pizza. He went with the same steps as the ham and simply added a little salt and pepper for that extra bit of flavor. The bacon had an amazing, unique taste, and that was all thanks to the bacon having meat that came from Kree Minn Erva. It meant that the restaurant had the best tatting bacon in the world.

While all the other chefs were working hard on making the amazing pizza, there was one more chef working quietly in the corner. Some of the customers had ordered chicken wings, and the chef was more than happy to make that order come to life. After finding the chicken wings in the freezer, the chef practically ran back to his station to get them ready. Of course, they weren't really made of chicken – but that just meant that the wings tasted a hell of a lot better than the average wings you found at all the other restaurants.

So the chef sprinkled some salt and pepper onto the raw meat, and then he crushed some garlic and rubbed it all over the kitchen. Then he used a generous amount of honey and soy sauce to coat the meat in a bowl. He tossed the meat here and there, letting every inch of the raw skin get lathered up in the delicious smelling sauce. A few moments later, the chef had placed the chicken wings into the oven before dusting off his hands. He was excited about the meal he was creating.

While that chef worked on that portion of the meal for the girls, the other chefs had all created the toppings for their pizza. The chef that had made the steaks had gotten some dough out of the fridge and slathered it in fresh tomato sauce. He sprinkled some extra salt and pepper onto the pizza before adding a bit of grated cheese on the dough. Then he poured on all the toppings all the chefs had been working on. He spread them evenly, coating the dough that almost every inch of it was covered in the pepperoni, steaks, ham, bacon, and sausages. The pizza was just covered in meat. Alien meat. And the chef knew it was going to taste absolutely amazing. To finish off the pizza, he sprinkled a very generous amount of cheese all over the meat, turning the pizza into a bright, yellow mess.

The pizza was ready to be put in the oven. The chef opened it up and slid the covered up, delicious smelling pizza straight into the oven before shutting it. The chefs had worked their magic, and now it was just up to the oven to make it that extra bit perfect…

The pizza and chicken wings cooked at the same time and were taken out of the ovens at the same time. As soon as the doors were opened, the most wonderful, fragrant smell filled up the kitchen. The chefs were certain they had never smelled anything so good. The mixture of seasoning and garlic and pepper and cheese and vegetables met their noses. The chefs had to control themselves and not eat the food they had made for the customers.

"God, that smells amazing," one chief said.

"It smells fantastic," said another.

The other chefs hummed as the waiters took the food away, carrying the pizza and the wings out to the hungry, waiting girls.

Blair was the first one to see that the food was coming. "They're bringing the pizza and wings!" she said happily. "Oh my God, I can't wait to eat all of it!"

Blair wasn't the only one excited to get munching on the food. Her friends were all licking their lips in excitement, more than ready to dig into the chickens' wings and shove the pizza slices into their mouths.

But someone else was excited about the food too. Someone who wasn't at the restaurant, but they certainly enjoyed the food even though they didn't want to. That person was Blake, the private investigator. The man who had been certain that there was something very, very suspicious about the place… He still thought there was something suspicious about the place. But despite that, he very much liked the food he consumed. It was hard not to when it tasted so good. He did find it strange that the meats were green and blue, but it was easy to ignore that fact when the food tasted the way it did. Blake had been to a lot of strange restaurants over the years: he was a private investigator, it was his job to be a sleuth and find out secretive things about places. But in all his years, he had never been to a restaurant that was as amazing as the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. He had tried countless burgers and chicken meals and pies and pizzas… but not a single one of them came to class to the Restaurant at the End of The Universe. In his mind, there was something odd about it, but it was still some of the best food he had ever had in his life…

And so the girls greedily and happily gobbled down the food. They didn't speak to each other as they swallowed their meals. They were far too focused on moaning and rolling their eyes into their back of their heads as they consumed the delicious food.

It wasn't just socialites and rich people that visited the best restaurant in the world. World leaders wanted to get in on the action as well. They had heard from all their famous friends that the food at the restaurant at the End of the Universe had some of the best meals in the city – in the country. They couldn't resist trying the food out.

So when the world leaders were all getting together for a very important dinner, they decided they wanted the best of the best. Some of the leaders attending were leaders from Canada, Europe, and many more countries – altogether there were forty-four countries overall attending the special dinner at the white house. The President of the United States – President Blair – gladly accepted the leaders into her house. They all gathered in the fantastically big dining hall, with a lot of them sitting down at the countless seats. The long, almost never-ending table was covered in a nice, white dining table cloth. The table had candles running along with it, along with crisp, pink napkins. There was soft music playing in the background, creating a light, airy mood.

All the leaders were excited to try the food. They knew how good it was going to be. They could smell it. The smell of the food was wafting in through the air, filling up their noses and making them all moan loudly.

"Thank you all for joining me," said the President of the United States. She was sitting at the end of the table, holding up her wine glass as she gave her guests a fond smile. "Thank you all for attending this wonderful dinner. As you all know, I have almost finished in the second term. Which means it will also be my final term. While I'm sad to leave, I'm also excited for the journey ahead. Which is why I have invited all of you here. I'm so excited to share this night with you, which is why I have ordered some amazing food for all of you. It's freshly cooked turkey, and trust me when I say that it's going to be the most wonderful turkey you'll ever have. Thank you again," said President Blair. She held up her wine glass, giving everyone a nod before she sat back down.

In the kitchen, the crowd of chefs was all hurriedly rushing around the kitchen. They weren't just making dinner tonight. They were making dinner for the President of the United States and her distinguished, amazing guests. They were world leaders and the chefs were not about to mess anything up.

They made some delicious turkey for the guests, none of which had any idea that the turkey was made from the cloned meat of aliens… The turkey was made from a wonderful combination of several clones aliens, which made for an amazing, unique taste that you couldn't find anywhere else. The turkeys were already stuffed, and their meat consisted of the flesh from Nebula, Gamora, Liara TSoni, Lyra Strayd, Kara Zor El, Saturn Girl. All six aliens had been mixed together to create the most amazing tasting turkey. The chefs wasted no time and got to work on roasting ten turkeys – enough for all the guests out there in the dining room. The chefs were just waiting for the oven timers to make that ding sound, and then all of them would pull out the ten turkeys and bring them out to be served.

Ding.

The chefs smiled as the noise filled up the room. The next thing to fill up the room was the smell of all the wonderfully cooked turkeys. Their green and blue meat looked strange, but the smell was intoxicating. One by one, the chefs placed the turkeys onto crisp, white platter plates and brought them out to the dining room. They sat the turkeys down on the tables, placing them in the center while all the guests gasped at the food.

"Wow, it smells so good," said the Canada leader. "What an amazing smell! I think I could eat that whole turkey right now!"

"Well, there's plenty to go around," joked President Blair.

The waiters cut the turkeys slowly, revealing their green and blue insides. The sight made the leaders gasp once more. It was such a stunning thing to see: green and blue turkeys! None of the leaders questioned the food. The smell was just too damn good. The leader of Japan grabbed his knife and fork in excitement, practically jumping up and down in his seat as he stared at all the food. There were other things: like roast potatoes and garlic sautéed carrots, but each and every one of the leaders were focused on one thing and one thing only: the meat.

The French leader smiled as one of the waiters places three slices of meat onto his place. There were two slices of blue meat and one slice of green meat, all of which smelled stunning. The French leader didn't even wait for the other people at the table to get their food. He just chowed down on the meat, gobbling it down and licking at his lips. As the taste hit his tongue he let out long, deep moans. Never in his life had he tasted something so good.

The New Zealand leader was sitting right next to the French one. He rubbed at his stomach, feeling an ache there as he waited for the waiters to place the meat onto his place. As soon as they did the leader picked up the plate, holding it close to his face as he gave it a deep, long sniff. It smelled so good. He then set the plate back down and quickly dug into the green slices of meat. He was making loud slurping noises as he ate – something he normally wouldn't do, but that was just because the food tasted so good.

The leader of England was next in line. His eyes were stuck on the plates of France and New Zealand, staring at them with a jealous look in his eyes. He wanted so badly to eat the meat! He was sick of waiting. It felt like years and years until the waiter finally placed the yummy slices of blue meat onto his plate. The leader of England didn't even bother with any of the vegetables: he just gobbled up the meat, chewing the fastest he ever had in his life. He loved the taste of the meat on his tongue. He loved the savory taste and the way the meat seemed to just make his heart race. The leader wanted to throw his fork and knife over his shoulder and just use his hands, but he knew he had to show little manners – but God, was it hard to not just grab the meat and shovel it into his mouth.

The rest of the leaders watched the three eating leaders in awe.

And it wasn't because the leaders of France, Japan, England, and New Zealand were just gobbling down the food. No, it was because they were jealous. They wanted to be the ones eating the meat! They didn't want to wait! They couldn't wait. But all they could do was sit there, waiting, waiting, waiting until the other waiters got to work and shared the green and blue alien meat evenly.

Soon every one of the leaders had the meat on their plates. And every single one of them had that same look in their eyes and one their face: that look was desire. A desire for the food before them.

Normally at such a big, formal event, the leaders would talk and share stories and laughter. But each and one of them were so focused on the cloned alien meat sitting in front of them that they just sat there and ate. They ate and ate, swallowing big chunks of meat with moans. They would lick at their lips, trying to get any last bit of taste of the meat that they could. They didn't want to let it go to waste! The meat tasted far too good to just not lick up every last drop and swallow every last crumb.

The night went on, and soon all the turkeys that had been on the table began to disappear. They were once big and full, but after the world leaders got their eyes on the birds, they quickly faded into nothing. The leaders grabbed at the meat and even cut their own slices, unable to wait for the waiters to do it for them.

"This meat… This meat is amazing," said the leader of China. "I have never, ever, tasted anything so good. Oh my God. I want more. I need to have more." He reached forwards, grabbing one of the last few slices of meat that were left.

The Canadian leader who sat next to him just nodded in agreement. The Vietnam leader had the same look on his face.

"This meat…" began the German leader. "This meat is the most delicious meal that I have ever had in my life. I don't even care that's it's green and blue! The taste… The taste is just so good!"

The other leaders all nodded and hummed, chiming in with agreement. They spent the rest of the night licking their plates and forks and knives, all while President Blair sat at the end of the table with a proud smile. Not only had she just hosted a rather successful dinner, but the food had been totally amazing! She patted her stomach, feeling stuffed and full – but she knew if she really wanted to, she could still eat some more of that stunning meat. If only there was some left… All the other leaders had gobbled up the cloned alien meat in just seconds.

All the of the leaders, including President Blair, leaned back in their chairs and let out long, happy sighs. They were tired from eating so much and simply sat there, still tasting the meat on their lips.

None of them had any idea, though.

None of them had a clue as to what they had just eaten. Every single one of them had just eaten the cloned meat of an alien. They had just consumed slices upon slices of meat that didn't come from any animal you could find on Earth. No, they had eaten the cloned meat of Nebula, Gamora, LiaraTSoni, Lyra Strayd, Kara Zor El, and Saturn Girl. Even though the meat had been green and blue, they still ate the food and licked their lips and wanted more! Just like everyone else in the world, the leaders of the world couldn't get enough of eating cloned alien meat.


	6. Chapter 4

T he Restaurant at the End of the Universe was growing more and more popular as the months went by. There were websites dedicated to just  talking about the  restaurant , along with people even making videos about the place. The creators would upload the videos online, and they’d see hundreds and hundreds of comment s of people just wishing they could  look at the  restaurant . It was still rather exclusive and expensive. It wasn’t a place just anyone could go to. No, you had to be part of the elite in order to go to  The Restaurant at the End of the Univers e.

Just like Blair  Corenlia Bass was.  She was rich and popular  and  had a  wardrobe full of some of the most expensive clothes the world had ever seen. She would give all of that up just to get one meal from  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. The girl was so obsessed with the  restaurant . When she went to bed at night she thought about their food, and when she woke up in the morning, she would lick her lips, wishing she could bite into the delicious chicken wings and pizza and steaks. There was so much good food to eat at  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe , and Blair was never going to get enough of it.

That was why she had made  all of her friends come with her one Thursday night to the  restaurant . She knew it was the middle of the week, but she was so eager to chow down on some delicious wings and pies and sausages. Green meat, blue meat, bright  orange meat. She wanted it all.

So, Blair stood outside of the restaurant, wrapping her coat around her body tighter as the air turned all crisp and cold. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her friend MonaVanderwaal, and then she saw Charlotte Rhodes, and then she spotted Spencer Hastings. Soon a whole gang of girls were walking closer and closer to Blair, and she couldn’t help but smile brightly. Serena Celia Humphrey, Lillian Celia van der Woodsen, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte, Georgina Sparks, Lena Luthor, Mona, Spencer, Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Alex Danvers, and Elena Gilbert were all dressed up beautifully.

“Hi girls!” greeted Blair. “Let’s go inside. It’s cold and I’m starving. I’ve been dreaming about chicken wings for days now.”

“You don’t have to tell us twice,” giggled Aria, already walking into  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe . 

The rest of the girls all ran inside, eagerly following the waiter who led them to their table.  Blair wasted no time as she sat down and grabbed a menu, her eyes scanning over the list of food that was on offer. She wanted all of it if she was being honest.

“What’s everyone getting?” Georgina wondered.

“I  kinda want pizza,” Lena said, biting into her bottom lip.

“Mm, me too. I also want some steak,” Serena chimed up.

“I wouldn’t mind the sausages,” hummed Spencer.

“I want a burger. God, I’ve wanted to eat a burger from here for so long,” Alex said with a small moan. “I need it. Seriously.” 

The girls called the waiter over, with an eager Blair practically jumping in her seat as she told the young man what her and her friends all wanted. They had agreed on buy ing a whole heap of food that they would share amongst themselves. That way they’d all get to try a bit of everything – and if Blair was being honest, she was greedy and wanted to eat everything she could.

The waiter jotted everything down before smiling down at the girls and going to the kitchen…

At the back of the restaurant was the kitchen, and in the kitchen was a gang of chefs who laughed and smirked as they prepared the food for their customers. They had just gotten in a big order. One table had asked for almost the entire menu. The chef knew that the table that ordered the food had no idea what they were really ordering. They thought that The Restaurant at the End of the Universe simply sold unique meat with interesting flavours. And that was kind of true… except the meat didn’t come from any animal on their planet. Nope, all of the meat came from worlds that they had never discovered. The meat came from alien clones.

One chef slapped a  piece of green meat onto the chopping board in front of him. He was going to cut it up and place it onto a pizza that had just been ordered. A chicken pizza – except it wasn’t really chicken. The meat came from the  green skinned body of a Gamora clone, and the chef happily sliced into it with his sharp knife, cutting into the soft meat with ease. He hummed as he moved, placing the chicken into a bowl where he seasoned it with salt and pepper. When he was happy with that, he popped the chicken into a pan. He gripped the pan  handle , moving the chicken around with a silver spoon, cooking the green alien meat to perfection. The kitchen began to smell so delicious.

The young chef finished up with the chicken and then placed  it onto some dough he had already rolled into a nice circle. He put the green meat on the dough, topping it with sauce and cheese before shoving it into the oven to cook.

A few  meters away from that chef was another one. She was cutting up a huge slather of meat in front of her.  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe were  claiming it was  beef , but really, the meat  belonged to a clone of  Nebula. The meat was a bright blue and purple colour, with the two tones swirling around, making it a pretty sight to look at. The chef grinned wildly as she took a big, sharp knife and cut into  t he meat. It was thick and  tough , so it  required a bit of effort, but she didn’t  mind as she slashed the knife back and forth in the meat.

She turned the big slab into four smaller, much more edible pieces before throwing them into the oven. They’d be ready in about twenty minutes, and soon whoever ordered the beef would be chowing down on some alien meat. The silly customers had no idea what they were getting themselves into…

On the other side of the kitchen was a chef who was seasoning some chicken wings. Only they weren’t  really chicken wings. The meat was  actually coming from a cloned body of Saturn Girl. The meat was white and could easily be passed off as chicken wings – but the  chef knew that even if the wings were purple or green or blue, then the customers would still eat them. That was because alien meat was far too delicious to resist.

The chef sang to himself as he tossed the wings in salt and pepper and olive oil, creating a delicious mix before he threw them into the oven. They’d be done in a little while, and the silly customers who bought them would chew into the meat, thinking they were simply tasting chickens… When really they were eating a literal alien clone. 

The chef couldn’t help but laugh at the thought.

In the seating area, the private investigator Blake was settled in his chair, gripping the menu tightly. He still had that feeling. That feeling that told him something was very, very wrong at  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe . He couldn’t work out what it was. He couldn’t work out why he had such an odd feeling about the place. Which was why he brought along a little friend to help him out...

Sitting across from him was a journalist. His name was Michael Bowers, and he was one of the best investigativereporters the world had ever seen. Blake had worked with Michael a few times, and he was hoping that Michael would be able to do some snooping as well. That way, the two of them could work together, and with their minds working in sync, they could finally put an end to what was so strange about The Restaurant at the End of the Universe.

“So, what do you think about this place so far?” asked Blake. He was waiting for his food to arrive, ready to show it to Michael, hoping the man could see what  he was seeing. “It’s strange, right? Look at the meat… And look at how  addicted everyone is to the food. Don’t you think something weird is going on here?” 

Michael slowly nodded. “Yeah, there’s definitely something weird about how the meat looks. And I’ve never seen a restaurant look so busy. I’ve heard about this place.” 

“What have you heard?”

“That it’s popular. Very popular. They’re opening upmore and more restaurants, all over the United States. They might even go worldwide.” 

Blake frowned at the idea. The last thing he wanted was for the whole world to be subjected to the strange food. Blake hissed, looking around the place and watching as a bunch of girls sat together and cheered as they got their food. They looked so happy, like they were truly addicted to the food at  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe . 

“Everything about this place is suspicious. And I know there’s something weird about the food. I just know it. But I just don’t know what it is exactly,” Blake said, rubbing at his forehead. “What is it about this place that makes me feel like this?”

That was when the waiter came over and sat the plates of food on the table. Blake had ordered a simple burger while Michael got some chicken wings. They looked nothing like the burgers and wings Blake was used to. The chicken wings were a bright green colour while his burger was blue and purple.

“What is going on at this place?” Blake grunted, taking the bun off his burger and staring down at  his food.

Michael shrugged, taking photos of the wings and the burgers. “Don’t you worry. I’m going to write about this. I’m going to make an article. I’m going to have to do more investigating. More sleuthing. Just so we have a good story.” 

“Please come up with something soon,” nodded Blake.  “We need to get the word out. We need the world to know that there’s something weird about the food that they have here.” 

“What are your thoughts then?” wondered Michael, using one finger to poke at his green chicken wings. “It’s gotta be the meat, right? This isn’t from an animal… An animal that we know about, at least.” 

“The meat is definitely on the list of why this place is so strange. But where is the meat from? Who’s making it? And what… what is it? How do we figure this out?” asked Blake. “I need to know. I need to find a way to figure out what’s happening here and let the world know.”

“We’ll do this together. Don’t worry.  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe isn’t going to beat us.” 

With a sigh, Blake just nodded and frowned.  The Restaurant at the End of the Universe was the most popular place to eat in the world. Everyone wanted to go there, and when Blake looked outside, he could see a line of people just waiting to get in. People were willing to stand there in the cold, just waiting to get the go ahead to go inside and eat. 

Blake shook his head at the people before turning his eyes to the back of the restaurant – where the kitchen was. There was something going on in there, something odd, something that had everyone addicted to the meat they were serving. Blake was determined to figure it all out. He was going to let the world know why The Restaurant at the End of the Universe was so damn strange.


End file.
